


By Your Side

by colerfuldarkness9_9



Series: At First, Who Would Have Thought [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, First Meetings, First Year Kuroo Tetsurou, Introspective on Kenma's part, M/M, Middle School Akaashi Keiji, Middle School Kozume Kenma, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Yaku is on his way to adopting Kenma, they share one braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness9_9/pseuds/colerfuldarkness9_9
Summary: Kenma's first time really dealing with the gap in between him and Kuroo and how to grow from it.Takes place during Kuroo's first year at Nekoma High School while Kenma is still in middle school.  Kenma meets Yaku and Kai for the first time and keeps hearing an awful lot about a certain owl boy Bokuto from Kuroo and sees a growing friendship.Ends with Akaashi seeing Bokuto for the first time.Update:  Previously called "A Meetings of First"; we're in for a slow burn!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: At First, Who Would Have Thought [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I love first meetings so here's Kenma meeting Yaku and Kai for the first time while beginning to hear about Bokuto. Last part is Akaashi seeing Bokuto for the first time. (Everytime I think of this scene I imagine "The Greatest Show" playing in the background.)  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated!

Kenma grew in volleyball with Kuroo. From when they were kids and it was just a fun pass time till joining an official team in middle school, Kenma had been with him the whole time. He knew Kuroo’s stats as good as his favorite characters. And he knew Kuroo loved volleyball, it was just another fact in his life.

Kuroo’s eyes lit up when he hit a good spike, the grin of anticipation as they passed the ball back and forth over the net. The energy behind his high five when a play was executed perfectly, grinning even wider as the points were counted higher and higher. And there were of course the long days in front of the couch alternating between video games and watching volleyball matches.

Basically, Kenma thought he saw it all with Kuroo. He had been there for many of Kuroo’s first in volleyball as Kuroo had been there for his. It was mutual, organic, natural. Kenma never questioned it or looked too far into how easy they moved together in the court. Didn’t think too hard about the why or how, just knew it to be what it was. It was one of the few things he didn’t have to over analyze or worry about.

And then, it was.

Something changed when Kuroo was in his first year of high school at Nekoma. And when Kenma thought it over he realized more specifically something changed during Kuroo’s week away in summer camp. There was a shift.

Kenma didn’t think he would get more serious for volleyball but he came back a changed player. Kuroo would get an intense slant in his eyes as he focused and his smile was different. It wasn’t just an easy smile but tense as though fringed with keenness.

Kenma was able to catch all this during one of Kuroo’s practice matches about a month after the camp.

He came from his middle school to at least catch part of the game. Sneaking into the gym from a back entrance he made his way up to the bleachers. Kenma sat in the front row, leaning forward as he watched in between the bars. His gold eyes barely moved as they followed the pay unfolding bellow him.

Kuroo was in the court and since it was the middle of the game he didn’t know if he was a starter but it was a good sign for the first year nonetheless. Nekoma was currently a point behind.

As he watched he wondered when Kuroo became so much more . . . attuned with the game. Even from the height he could tell he was concentrating, lazy eyes unusually sharp as he followed the ball almost mesmerized. He was shuffling about and then would be sliding to the side, _just_ receiving the ball and being able to turn it back to the setter, only to roll back up to the balls of his feet and be moving again. When he was in the front, he was anxious, eyes tight. But when the ball was spiked he would jump, arms arched high. It was one movement to the next.

Kuroo wouldn’t say anything, face tight with anticipation. He was never much of a talker but he would at least give a cry here and there, and call out for the ball. In this game he was quietly watching. Kenma figured Kuroo was probably underestimating himself. The opposite team seem to have a powerful spiker but he knew Kuroo was strong too. He had always been taller than Kenma and he entered high school a little on the lanky side, definitely an advantage for being a blocker. Yet he seemed the most surprise at being able to block effectively.

Kenma found himself fascinated by these changes but also . . .worried? A cold unsettling feeling in the middle of his chest over his lungs. 

When did these changes happen? And why did it make him a little more anxious? He should be happy for Kuroo, he was playing so well. But then he wondered if he was having fun, he looked so tense. 

The whistle was blown and the game ended.

Kenma frowned as he mulled over these feelings and the unease growing in him as he made his way down. He wasn’t sure what to make of it or why he felt worried to begin with. If anything, his anxiety would come from himself playing the sport, it had never come from watching Kuroo play. 

He froze just in the shadow of the stairway as it clicked in his head. It was that, because he hadn’t _seen_ it. He didn’t see the growth. It just happened. At least according to his personal timeline Kuroo left and came back change, he hadn’t been there for the leveling up.

It set a cold weight in his chest. He knew he should have expected some sort of gap to happen between him and Kuroo. Kenma himself always teased Kuroo that the year between them was equivalent to ten years due to Kuroo’s “elder tendencies”. And though Kuroo was a year ahead at a new school now they still tried to spend time together and had sleepovers but they definitely didn’t see each other as much as the previous years. 

Kuroo would have practice till late, Kenma would _try_ to go asleep at a somewhat reasonable hour to get up for school the next morning. Even on weekends Kuroo would have practice. He had invited Kenma to come and watch but the idea of being a stranger in the sideline, the only stranger in the sideline, set his nerves on fire. Also, that was important video game time.

What if the gap grew bigger? Not just in volleyball but what if it grew into everything? Until he and Kuroo couldn’t reach each other. Because now he had teammates, people to share his now deeper passion, and with the new high skill sets to match. He really didn’t need Kenma for this.

He felt a slight tremor shake through his body and he had the urge to run. Run all the way back home until he was curled in his bed. Kuroo wasn’t going to need him. He had a team. What was Kenma doing, why was he here? What if they thought he was weird? Everyone seemed to think he was weird. He had planned to join next year but watching the way Kuroo had played, could he . . . He didn’t even have the physical build for the sport . . .

He tried to take a breath. He knew this was just him spiraling. He had to look at the facts and behavior before him. He had to look at . . .

“Oi, Kenma!”

Kenma actually jumped in surprise. He looked up and saw Kuroo fast approaching. The taller boy’s cheeks were still red from exertion and his shirt wet around his neck from sweat. He was smiling, eyes lit up on the younger boy.

“You came!”

Kenma shifted from foot to foot as an unprecedent warmth spread through him. “Well I said I would.” But he glanced to the side. His hands were playing with the strap of his bag.

Kuroo slowed to a stop in front of him and gave him a questioning look. He took a half step closer and raised a hand. “Hey, hey. You with me?” he gently placed it on his shoulder.

“I- yes.”

Kuroo gently dropped his hand along Kenma’s arm and grasp his hand, carefully pulling it from his strap. Kenma looked at it in surprised and realized he was now grasping Kuroo’s hand with both hands. After another moment of breathing he nodded.

“Sor-“

“Nah, nope. No apology needed.” Kuroo grinned easily. So painfully familiar and eyes softening from the mischievous slant he usually had.

Kenma offered a small smile back. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he missed him. The cold weight was already gone. “How is it even sweaty your hair stays like that?”

“Eeeh, I’m not that sweaty!”

“Very.”

Kuroo’s grin grew to one side, head titling the other way. “Not all of us look blessedly flawless even when playing volleyball.”

He pouted. “I don’t. That’s why I don’t like being sweaty.”

Kuroo gave a chuckle then glanced back. “Hey come and say hi? Just to Yaku and Kai, the others.” He shrugged, “You don’t need to see them. I hate to say it but . . .” he let the sentence fade off.

Kenma hesitated but then nodded. He had heard the most about these two so he figured he could meet them now, especially since they would be his teammates. 

Making their way out of the gym they walked past an older man in a red track suit. His eyes were wrinkled to look like he was perpetually smiling down his nose. Kuroo smiled as they paused next to the older man. “Night coach.”

“Kuroo good job today. Oi, and is that Kenma?” Nekomate smiled as though he hadn’t been seeing him every year for the summer workshops for the last four or so years. “Ah, I thought I saw someone up in the bleachers. I was worried I wouldn’t be seeing you around.”

Kenma gave a small smile. “Hello. The team did very good.”

“Ah they did but we have some holes to cover.” His eyes narrowed almost gleefully. “I look forward to hearing what you have to say.”

Kenma sighed good naturally as Kuroo grinned and patted his shoulder. “I know, I’m still going to join.”

“Ah perfect!” Nekomate laughed happily. “I can’t wait to see what you two do.” And with that he left.

“Why is he always so excited and surprised to see me.” Kenma muttered. “It’s not like I’m going to flee the county.”

“Too much effort.”

“Exactly.”

Kuroo shrugged as they continued walking towards the front of the gym. “He’s like an old uncle. And you’re the elusive nephew that never visits.”

“If anyone’s old it’s you.”

They made it to the front of the gym at the perfect time. Two boys in track suits were talking to each other as they looked around.

They seemed to be searching for their black-haired friend. Yaku was grumbling and looking across the campus, squinting at the lowering sun. Kai was turned the other way so caught them approaching. “Oh, there he is!”

“Huh, Kuroo where’d you go? We were . . . oh?” Yaku caught the flash of longer black hair and a slighter figure just behind Kuroo. He went to stand next to Kai.

Kuroo gave an easy smile. “Hey,” when he came to a stop he threw an arm easily around Kenma but didn’t drag him out front. His torso was just in front of his. “Yaku, Kai, this is Kenma. Kenma this is Yaku and Kai.”

Kenma gave the slightest of nods, barely glancing over the short boy with light brown hair and the much taller boy with short hair. “Hello.”

Kai smiled and waved. “Hello Kenma, nice to meet you.”

“Oh, so you’re Kenma? We’ve heard a lot, great to finally meet you!” the shorter boy grinned eagerly. “Wondering who could possibly be putting up with Kuroo for so long.”

“Eh, it’s not my fault you don’t have the mental capability to keep up with my conversations-“ Kuroo gave him a condescending stare.

“Then speak Japanese instead of dropping fancy phrases!” he snapped, teeth gritted tight.

Kai noticed Kenma’s slightly alarmed face and gave a smile. “Don’t worry, they do this often. But it is great to meet you, we’re happy to meet a future teammate.”

“Uh, same,” Kenma’s black hair fell forward. He briefly looked at Yaku then back down. He was wringing the strap of his bag as he swallowed. “He doesn’t use big words to be funny though, he’s just a nerd.”

Yaku blinked for a moment then chortled. “He is, isn’t he? Mr. Cool’s just a big nerd.”

Kuroo gave a faux hurt look, “Kenma! Hey, maybe it’s cool to be a nerd!”

Yaku had started walking towards the exit of the school. “Whatever makes you feel better, with your mild taste buds.”

“True, I like tasting my food, not having spices sear them away!”

“Weak!”

Kuroo sigh and crossed his arms. “Intellectual capabilities should be praised, not rained on.”

Kenma’s eyes narrowed just a bit as he murmured. “Any more praises and your hairs going to get bigger.”

Kai, who was walking on Kenma’s other side, laughed as Kuroo self-consciously patted his hair down.

“What did he say?” Yaku asked turning back.

“That Kuroo’s hair will get bigger if he gets more praises.” Kai responded helpfully.

“Ah, it’s true!” Yaku laughed and jumped up next to Kuroo, ruffling his hair.

“Hey, lay off!”

“That’s your secret then! Maybe if we cut off his hair he’ll have a regular vocabulary, eh Kenma?” Yaku placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned on him. Yaku wasn’t heavy but the unfamiliar weight still caused Kenma to stiffened and instinctually moved to the side, closer to Kuroo. Yaku immediately let go and gave an apologetic look. “Oh sor-“

Kuroo waved it off and shook his head slightly but he still had a relax demeaner. He knew if Yaku apologized or pushed it Kenma would only get more uncomfortable. Instead Kai took the opportunity to grab Yaku’s shoulder and lead him forward from behind. “Alright Yaku lead the way to the shop you were mentioning. I still have homework tonight.”

“Oh yea, it’s not too far. It’s between mine and your place.” Yaku turned again to Kuroo and Kenma. “Do you guys want to come along? We were going to get some takoyaki and they have a bakery right next door.”

They were now at the exit of the school heading towards the station. The evening light was beginning to fade against the neighborhood. Luckily it was still a warm evening.

“Mh, where is it exactly?” Kuroo asked.

Yaku gave him directions and told him what stop he usually took.

“That’s not too far from us, what do you say Kenma?” Kuroo looked down at him. Kenma glanced at the other two then met his eyes with a slow blink and gave a noncommittal shrug. Kuroo lowered his voice. “Are you sure, we don’t-“ 

This time Kenma gave him a huff as he pulled out his game. “Yeah it’s fine.”

Kuroo seemed please and nodded. “Okay we’ll come. But this place better be worth it Yaku, I still have English homework.”

“Oh, what happened to that big brain of yours?!”

The rest of the evening went on quietly. Kenma kept himself occupied with his game as he followed close to Kuroo. Most conversation was Kuroo and Yaku with comments and small input from Kai. On the train Kai talked a little bit with Kenma, asking him how his last year was going and if he would be joining their volleyball club immediately. 

Kenma nodded and glanced at Kuroo then back to his game. “Yeah most likely Kuroo will talk me into going.”

“You’ve played for awhile?”

“I’ve been playing since we were little.” He shrugged. “But I’m also not that good so I’m not sure of I’d even play in a game.”

“What makes you say that? Kuroo says you’re a very good setter and is excited for next year.” He asked with a tilt in his head.

Kenma tugged at his dark hair. “I’m . . . not very athletic. I don’t know why Kuroo would say that.” He fidgeted in his seat. “He’s a pretty good blocker and spiker and seemed to be working well with the current setter.”

Kai pursed his lip and then gave an easy smile. “Ah but I’m sure it’s more than just being athletic. It is a lot of jumping, diving, and shuffling around but it also needs a lot of control to work within a court. So having a cool strong head is always necessary.” Kenma’s fingers stop briefly then resumed their tapping. “Kuroo praises your observation skills and while he’s pretty good at working well with others we’re excited to see him work with you.”

Kenma felt a flush on his face and he hunched over more. “I’d rather you weren’t.”

On their way to the store Yaku couldn’t help but notice that as they walked Kuroo and Kenma were very close, their arms seemed to always be touching. He wasn’t sure if it was habit or because Kenma wasn’t used to them. Yaku hoped it wasn’t because he had touched him.

When they got to the shop it was busy, the after-work rush. Yaku and Kai went to grab the food while Kuroo and Kenma checked out the bakery next door.

“How’s Kenma?” Yaku asked Kai as they waited for their food.

“He’s fine, Yaku. It’s not like he’s going to shatter.” Kai reassured him.

“Ah, what if I made him uncomfortable though?! Kuroo said he was a shy boy.”

“He didn’t say that. He said he wasn’t good with new people and preferred not being in the center of attention.”

“Same difference.” Yaku sighed and then squinted thoughtfully. He had only just met him so he shouldn’t be trying to draw conclusions but he couldn’t shake it, “but, uh, it’s a little weird right?”

“Hm?”

“Kuroo and Kenma.” Yaku went to grab the food when their ticket was called. They began to make their way out. “The way Kuroo talked about him and said they were childhood friends I thought-eh, well I expected it to be like they were brothers. Not like- well, I’m not sure how to describe it but it’s _not_ like brothers.”

Kai nodded. “They’re definitely very close. Kenma seems fun, in his own way. He’s very honest.” They were standing outside the next-door bakery shop. They peered in through the window and paused. Kai smiled though Yaku’s expression was more of contemplation. “I’m excited to have him on the team.” 

Inside Kuroo was laughing as he waved a hand up. Not a loud sardonic laugh or even a cool chuckle, but it seemed to be an honest shoulder shaking laugh, face scrunched up. Kenma was giving him a withering look but his mouth was still turned up to a smile. Kenma then reached up but before he could grab the bun Kuroo already had it on their tray as they kept talking. Kuroo’s smile was wide and his eyes soft in a way they had never seen before. Kenma was always a step within Kuroo, always within an armlength. 

“Hey Kai?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think Kuroo’s gay?”

“If he is?”, he shrugged “Would you really care?

“No, of course not!”

A nod in agreement.

“Do you think they know?” Yaku’s face now one of exasperation.

At that Kai laughed. “I think this is going to be a long process.”

“Guess we’ll just have to see.”

The pair was now making their way out with a paper bag of baked goods. Kenma was shaking his head at Kuroo but when he stepped out of the bakery and saw them waiting he blinked in surprise, as if though he forgot about the other two for a moment. By the same blank expression Kuroo gave them Yaku and Kai supposed they both had.

They sat at a nearby bench and Kai brought up some assignment they had while Yaku bemoaned having to miss next Saturday’s practice for studying.

“Math just gets too complicated.”

Kenma fixed him with a quizzical gaze. “Why doesn’t Kuroo just tutor you?” he then glanced down feeling anxious. He didn’t know Yaku to assume he hadn’t asked already or maybe he didn’t want to. “I just mean, that’s what Kuroo does for me and it helps . . . me at least.”

Yaku blinked with a raised eyebrow. “Really? I didn’t picture Kuroo being the best of tutors. Or study buddies.”

Kuroo yelled something but it was unintelligible behind the food in his mouth.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, you’ll choke.” Kenma wrinkled his nose a bit then glanced back at Yaku. “He’s good at tutoring and organizing information so it’s clear. And he’s persistent in keeping to studying.” He sighed. “It’s a little annoying.”

“What he means is that he get’s mad that I won’t let him play his games or read _Jump_ until he’s done some studying.” He gave a lazy grin and bumped his friend’s side.

“School’s too repetitive.” Kenma slunk down.

“You think you guys could help me study then? Saturday?” Yaku smiled leaning forward so he was looking at both of them, “My grades aren’t so bad that I can’t play but I definitely would want to get them higher!”

Kuroo gave a blank look to Kenma. Friday and Saturday were frequent sleepover nights. Kenma shifted and saw Kuroo looking at him then gave a one side shrug. He was secretly pleased that Kuroo was looking at him for confirmation. Kuroo smiled knowing it was a yes. “Yeah, we can study at my place.” He thought to himself, _That way if it got too much Kenma was comfortable to just go up to his room or back to his house_.

“Can I come to?” Kai asked raising a hand.

“Of course. Yaku come to morning practice this Saturday. We’ll study after.”

“Alright!” Yaku pumped a fist. “Thank goodness, I can’t miss practice. Especially since we now have a practice game before the tournament!”

“Oh that’s right.” Kai sighed. “Wonder how many penalties we’ll have to do?”

“None if I can help it.” Kuroo said resolutely. His tone took Kenma by surprise and he glanced up at his friend. His eyes had taken an interesting glint. “We’ll keep that owl from making so much noise.”

“Is that even possible? Even when he was moody he was still just as loud.” Yaku shook his head. “He’s kinda crazy.”

“Yeah but more practices with them and you can get used to his crosses.” Kuroo said confidently. “Bokuto’s still just a guy and no shots impossible to stop.” He leaned back and then caught Kenma’s gaze.

His eye brows were pinched a bit but the depth in his eyes let Kuroo know he was thinking about something hard.

“Oh, Bokuto’s a spiker from Fukurodani, one of the schools we were at the summer camp with. He’s a first year too but he has a pretty good spike. Definitely upcoming Ace material.”

“Pretty good?! He almost took out our blockers arm!” Yaku cried. “He’s like a machine. Even after the practice he kept asking around if anyone would toss for him.”

“He’s committed.” Kai said “and enthusiastic.”

“Crazy.” Yaku reaffirmed.

Kenma glanced at Kuroo. Just now he hadn’t heard that tone in Kuroo’s voice before, an admiration rooted with a need to overcome. His eyes were sharp and determined as he stared out distantly. Kenma felt the strange alienation again but tried to shake it off.

“But I feel a little bad for him.” Kai admitted as he put his used napkin in the small food box. “His own team seems annoyed with him at times. Like they’re unable to keep up with him.”

“I don’t blame them. I wouldn’t be able to.” Yaku looked at Kenma. “Are you coming to our practice game? You could see for yourself what we’re talking about and what you have to look forward to next year.”

Kenma shrugged as he reached over and took a takoyaki from Kuroo’s box. “Maybe?” He figured he could, today hadn’t been so bad.

As it turned out Kenma did not go to the game. 

He had gotten a new video game and soon found himself distracted and before he knew it, it was very late. It seemed like he had just gotten home, telling himself he would at least play half-an hour before he went to the game; the next thing he knew the the sky outside was already dark and he was scrambling over his bed searching for his phone. He mentally cursed himself as it blinked at him. 2 messages from Kuroo.

_Hey did you still want to come to the game?_

_If you are it starts at 6. . . if not don’t worry no pressure._

Kenma sighed to himself and called. However, there was no answer. He frowned and sat up on his bed, peering out the window towards Kuroo’s house. It didn’t seem like his light was on.

Frowning he wondered if he should try again. Instead he decided to send him a message. _Hey sorry. Got distracted, I should have told you earlier._

He stared at his phone, toes moving in an uneasy twitch. He sighed and decided to at least prepare for bed since he wouldn’t be heading out anywhere. He made sure his phone was at full volume so he could hear for a ring. Once he washed up he went back and was disappointed to see his phone was still blank.

He figured he might as well do a little bit of school work. Opening his school bag he began pulling out his school work when his phone dinged. He dropped his books and picked up the phone. Kuroo.

_Hey, no worries, don’t mind. I figured as much since you mentioned getting that new game this week. Sorry I couldn’t answer, I grabbed food with some of the team and some guys from Fukurodani._

Kenma frowned. Fukurodani? Then he remembered that was one of the teams they had gone to the summer camp with and the one he had a practice match with. Did that mean the loud boy they had mentioned?

_Still coming over?_

The response was a lot faster.

_Of course! Can I come in through the window?_

He rolled his eyes. He was now lying across the bed on his stomach. _No idiot. Just use the door like a normal person._

_No fun. Also Yaku said thank you for the advice on his game, he was finally able to pass the level._

He smiled to himself, feeling better. _Tell him no worries and hope he likes the boss level._

It took another half an hour before he got another text.

 _Don’t be mad_.

For a moment his heart drooped. He was sure this was going to be Kuroo saying he wasn’t coming over anymore.

Then there was a loud tap on his window.

He whirled around. Attentively he pulled the thin curtain back and his eyes widened. Kuroo’s catlike grin peeked through the branches, far too similar to the Cheshire cat. Kenma blinked then frowned and closed the curtains back.

An indignant “Eh!” came from outside and then another few taps. “Kenma!”

Kenma sighed then went back to the window. He pulled the curtain to the side then pushed his window open. “Idiot, I told you not to!”

This didn’t seem to bother Kuroo too much. Instead he held up a plastic bag. “I brought you food.”

Kenma sighed, ignoring the warmth that spread in his chest. The reassurance. He stepped back and Kuroo crept in surprisingly graceful and quiet, landing with hardly a noise. He stretched his back, long arms reach above. “Man that was so much easier a year ago.”

“That’s because your old.”

“Is that a way to speak to your elders?”

“Old geezer.”

“You wound me.” He pointed at the bag of food. “Eat. I’m sure you haven’t eaten.”

“But I already brushed my teeth.” Even as Kenma said this he was bringing out the rice bowl and side dish of veggies.

“Then you’ll wash them again.” Kuroo dropped his bag and stretched himself on the bed while Kenma took the desk. He clicked on his phone and grinned. He held up the phone for Kenma to see. “I just earned myself 1600 yen.”

On the screen was a picture of Kuroo crouched on the tree and in the next photo the branch in front of him and Kenma’s window. Kenma frowned in confusion. “For blurry pictures?”

He chuckled. “Yeah. Bokuto didn’t believe I would climb through the window so we made a bet.”

Kenma nodded. Bokuto, that was his name. Kenma didn’t realize that this had grown into an actual friendship, he assumed it was just someone he had played against.

He felt the leftover guilt from earlier. If he had gone he would have met Bokuto and he would have met with Yaku and Kai again. He could have been there to support Kuroo. He felt a pit in his chest growing and a flash of annoyance. How and why did he get so distracted so easily? Was he a good friend, could he stay being a friend to Kuroo? What if by next-

“Oi, hey, Kenma!” Kuroo waved a hand in front of his face. Kenma blinked and focused on him. Kuroo had a look of concern. “Are you okay, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” He shifted and looked back down at his food, dark hair falling forward. 

“Kenma?” Kuroo sat up and leaned over his legs. “What’s up? What are you thinking?”

The smaller boy fidgeted again then finally sighed. “I’m thinking I’m sorry. I . . . I feel bad.”

“For what?” he gently prodded.

Kenma looked up and met his stare. “I’m really sorry Kuroo, for missing your game. I did want to go but I guess I wanted to play my game more. And I sh-“

“Hey, hey, no Kenma. It’s okay. I’m not mad and I’m not surprised, really.” He said frankly but with a calm smile. “If it was a real match maybe I’d be disappointed but it was just a practice match. You don’t have to feel bad for being yourself, you know.”

“It’s frustrating.” Kenma admitted and frowned down at the floor. “I did want to go, I know I did. And I . . . I want to _try_ to get to know your friends better. I want to keep . . . “ he trailed off. He tried to reorganize his thoughts but to his surprise Kuroo had come to kneel in front of him.

“Hey deep breath. There you go.” The older boy placed a warm hand on his shoulder and looked at him confidently. “Kenma, it’s okay. You don’t have to be anyone but yourself. I don’t want you changing because you feel like you have to or for my sake, or anyone’s sake.” He gave an impossibly sweet smile, one he usually only used when he was relaxed enough. When he was with Kenma. “I’m not saying don’t. I’m proud of you for taking the initiative and for really trying, cause I know you have. But don’t push yourself too hard.” He ducked his head down closer, eyebrows puckered. “This must have been bugging you for a while?”

The boy on the chair nodded.

“Is that all?”

“I . . . I just get worried.”

Kuroo nodded. The ends of his poofed up bangs tickled Kenma’s forehead. “You know . . . I think I feel it to, the weirdness.” Kenma glanced up from under his eyelashes. Kuroo froze up as he met the gaze. He swallowed then pushed on, a light flush coloring his cheek. “Like, it’s silly, but I worry one of these days you won’t answer. You really won’t open up the window for me. That the branch will be too far to reach. 

Then I remember you’re my best friend. We’ve had our disagreements and we aren’t necessarily joined at the hips so it’s okay to grow. But no matter what or who, you’re always going to be my best friend. Even with a year and a campus in between us that’s not going to change.”

Kenma bit his lip, face flushed. Leave it to Kuroo to say everything so easily, to put to words the swirl of worries in Kenma’s head and walk through it with him. Kenma closed his eyes as he leaned in. Kuroo froze, eyes widening. He didn’t even breath as Kenma got closer. Kenma kept leaning in till his forehead rested on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo let out the shaky breath he had been holding and smiled ruefully. He brought the hand on the slighter boy’s shoulder to the back of his head, running his long fingers through the inky hair.

“Kuroo.” Kenma murmured.

“Mh.”

“Thank you.”

He gave him a squeeze. “For what?”

He let go and Kenma leaned back. Kenma gave a smile, eyes sunny and lighter than they had been in weeks. “For the food.”

He grinned in understanding and stood back up, letting the dark hair fall from his fingertips one last time. “Thanks for opening the window.” He went back to the bed. “Now finish that, with the vegetables!” He pointedly ignored Kenma’s pout. “Imma do one more of my readings then we’ll go to bed.”

After a few moments of silence Kenma said. “I can’t believe you went through the window over a bet. But also, that he would make that bet in the first place.”

“Eh, he can be a bit over the top.” Kuroo shrugged. “Though he lacks creativity.”

“What did he say?” Kenma glanced at Kuroo’s phone at the end of the bed. It was blinking.

Kuroo saw it but then shrugged. “I’ll check tomorrow.”

Kenma gave a soft hum but his curiosity was piqued. Who was Bokuto? 

Bokuto had a reputation long enough for Akaashi to hear before he was even at the stands. He heard the name whispered eagerly by the crowd as he was making his way towards the entrance of the gym. Some of the Fukurodani students were giggling about him while some of the adults gave frank comments of his behavior. All the attention and hubbub seemed almost unwarranted, until Akaashi saw for himself.

From high up in the bleachers Akaashi could see the grin of the first-year spiker. His hair was brought up to spikes giving an odd pattern of black and greyish streaks. He was also loud. Even from above Akaashi could hear his booming voice. He thought this all made him stand out in comparison to his teammates so it was no wonder it was easy to talk about Bokuto.

Once the game started Akaashi realized it was more than that. Bokuto was infectious. He felt a zap of energy as Bokuto ran towards the net and jumped. His eyes seemed to flash gold as his arm swung down with a snap. The ball broke through the arms of the blockers and smacked the ground, bouncing towards the side. The Fukurodani crowd of students went wild.

Bokuto pumped a fist and his body almost seemed to quiver with energy.

As the game progressed Akaashi felt more and more eager. He liked volleyball a lot but many of his teammates didn’t seem to share his passion. It’s not that he expected himself to become a professional player, but he would like to excel. Akaashi loved to excel in projects, classes, and for sports he would like to do the same in sports. To be efficient. It’s what was expected. But many of his teammates seem to just play to have something to do or as they said, “for fun.” It confused and frustrated him because to him being good at something was fun.

Beneath the stomping feet and cries of the cheering crowd, as they grew louder with every point, as the rally got longer and the points piled up, the Fukurodani team seemed to be having more and more fun. 

Led by their bright-eyed spiker the game was unlike any Akaashi had seen up till then.

He was a rising star. His smile, the speed he ran up to the net, the power of his strike. Despite being the youngest on the court he was already in the trajectory to becoming a shining Ace, Akaashi could see that. And whether they knew it or not, so did everyone else. Bokuto made the game of volleyball shine.

That night Akaashi returned home with a decision made.


End file.
